


Our Little Miracle

by My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold



Series: Our Little Miracle [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, also technically a fix-it fic, and parenting, but it's not too much, but spoilers for S4E03 also, from S3E01, just a bunch of fluff, married supercorp, there's a few mentions of the whole alien hate thing and a maybe a couple of curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold/pseuds/My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold
Summary: When a meeting goes in an unplanned direction, Lena is put in a tough spot and needs to have an uncomfortable conversation with her son, which leads to a discovery and some tough decisions.When Morgan Edge threatens to buy CatCo to fit his own agenda, Lena has to step up and save the day.or,Lena has a very stressful job, but Kara and Liam always know how to make her feel better.





	Our Little Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something that I've been working on for quite some time, and it's just really close to my heart, and managed to write a satisfactory ending so I decided to share because I'm nice and also I crave attention.
> 
> Just... ignore science, like the writers of Flash do, they call it 'schmience' which roughly translates to 'science? I don't know her. When Iris jumped in after Barry it was badass, screw physics' and I think that's beautiful.
> 
> I usually add translations in the endnotes, but since we have some Kryptonian words right at the beginning I'm just gonna explain them here:  
>  **Ieiu** (or jeju as some people prefer to write, though I don't cuz that's phonetic) means mother, and the informal for ieiu is ieie, children are encouraged to change to ieiu as soon as they learn to speak though.  
>  **Krius** is a play on words borrowing the bright prefix 'kri-' which is very similar to the word for little 'kir' and adding it to the word for boy 'us'. In the words of the guy who created the kryptonian.info "An English equivalent to /krius/ would be something like when you refer to someone as "my little ray of sunshine"  
>  **:zrhueiao** means beautiful  
> I think that's it for vocabulary for now.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

 

 

With the sun shining in her face, Kara woke up to the beautiful sight of her wife sleeping next to her.

Even after years of waking up like this, that was one thing Kara could never get enough of. Her wife Lena, and how beautiful she looked every morning, and every second of every day.

She couldn’t help but spare a couple minutes to appreciate the view.

“You’re staring,” Lena said groggily, without opening her eyes.

Kara smiled. “I’m gazing lovingly,” she argued. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Lena’s. “That’s completely different.”

“Oh, sure, my apologies,” Lena laughed.

“You’re forgiven,” Kara said as her smile grew bigger, “but only because you’re so cute.”

Lena hummed as she stretched the sleep away, rolling to the side, towards Kara, her arm falling across Kara’s middle. “Good morning,” she mumbled against Kara’s shoulder.

“Good morning,” Kara said, wrapping her arms around Lena, “wife,” she added, making Lena laugh. “You said I’d get tired of saying it, but I still haven’t.”

“Good, because I’m definitely not tired of hearing it.” She raised her head to kiss Kara’s jaw. “Did you sleep well? You’ve been floating lately.”

“Yeah, just…” she grimaced, “some weird dreams. Nothing to worry about.”

“You sure?”

“Uhum, it’s no big deal.”

Lena didn’t totally believe in her, and she was about to say something when the door to their bedroom opened. Way too fast, a tiny body crossed the room and threw itself at the bed, Kara had to disentangle herself from Lena to cushion the impact.

“Slow down, speedster,” Kara warned teasingly as she wrapped her arms around the small boy, turning them so he fell between her and Lena.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, sounding anything but.

“Good morning my love,” Lena said as she squished his cheek with one hand and kissed his face several times.

The boy giggled. “Morning mama!” he told her with a big grin. “Morning ieie!” he said to Kara.

“Good morning krius,” Kara said as she joined Lena in kissing him.

He started squirming between them as his giggles started not being enough. “Arg,” he gasped. “Staaaahp.”

Lena stopped and looked at Kara. “Darling, I think Liam is trying to tell us something.”

Kara stopped as well to look at Lena, with the same staged smile. “I think he wants more kisses.”

Liam could only squeal when the two of them went back to squishing and kissing him.

“Mommies puh-leeease,” Liam gasped, and they finally stopped.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Kara told him. “We just love you so, so much, it’s hard to control ourselves.”

“You’re too irresistible, love,” Lena agreed.

“I love you too, mommies!”

“So, are you ready to go to work with ieiu today, Lilo?” Lena asked, stroking his hair gently.

“Flying!” Liam exclaimed excitedly.

Kara laughed. “Not that work, Lilo,” she told him.

Liam’s lips twisted into the most disarming pout the two young mothers had ever encountered, Lena claimed it was better than Kara’s. Neither of them could resist it, though Lena tried harder than Kara.

“I’ll take you flying some other time, krius,” Kara told him in a conspirational whisper.

“Kara,” Lena reprehended sharply.

Kara winked at Liam and the boy giggled.

Lena was about to say something else when her work phone rang, and a minute later Lena was groaning her displeasure with having to leave the bed.

“Duty calls,” Kara joked.

Lena just rolled her eyes. “Yeah, great,” she said displeased. “I was hoping I could have breakfast with you two.”

“We’ll meet you up for lunch,” Kara suggested.

“Unfortunately, I have a lunch meeting.”

“Ugh, those are the worst,” Kara said with a grimace.

“Ew!” Liam said in sympathy.

Lena smiled at them as she reluctantly got out of bed.

“And to think you were a morning person when we met,” Kara teased.

“Yes, you rubbed off on me.”

Kara grinned. “Yeah, I did.”

Even with her back towards her, Lena could hear the smile in her wife’s voice. “Careful now,” she warned, and Kara laughed.

“We’re going to have so much fun today, Lilo,” Kara said to the little boy, “just the two of us.”

“But no flying,” the boy sighed defeated, pouting.

“Maybe…” Kara tried whispering, but it was loud enough.

“Kara,” came Lena’s warning voice from the closet.

“I’m sorry.” Kara raised her hands in the air in surrender, even though Lena couldn’t see her. “I swear, sometimes it feels like she’s the one with super hearing,” Kara grumbled, and Liam giggled.

“I heard that too!”

Kara clamped her mouth shut.

A few minutes later Lena appeared out of the closet, hair and makeup impeccable, wearing a deep blue wrap blouse with long sleeves tucked into a black pencil skirt, hair high up in a ponytail, and Kara had to focus to keep herself in check because she was salivating at the sight.

“You look… amazing,” Kara breathed out.

Lena smiled, knowing and liking the effect she still managed to have on her wife after all their years together.

“Mama looks beau’ful!” Liam all but announced.

“Thank you, my love,” Lena thanked, leaning down to press a lipstick kiss on his cheek. “You too,” she added looking at Kara and hooking a finger on Kara’s collar to pull her into a kiss. “I love you both.”

“We love you too,” Kara and Liam said together.

“Don’t stall in bed for too long.”

“We won’t,” Kara promised. “I’ll go make us breakfast in a while.”

Lena eyed her with a raised eyebrow, not quite believing.

“In a little bit,” Kara insisted.

“Sure, darling. Don’t forget, Liam’s glasses are in my office,” she told Kara with one last kiss.

“I know, I know.”

“Have a good day.”

“You too.”

And with that, Lena left the room, and soon later their house, heading to L-Corp.

 

\-------

 

Lena was sulking in her office. Stressfully rethinking the last hours' occurrences, chewing on her thumbnail as she contained the urge to grit her teeth, she knew that would only cause her pain later.

She hated that she still let herself be affected by words from sleazy men trying to get under her skin.

She sighed loudly for the fifth time since she sat down 20 minutes earlier.

And when her door opened she didn’t even notice it until she heard one of the two voices she loved the most.

“Hey, gorgeous.”

Lena perked up immediately, and she looked up to see Kara walking in, holding a small blue backpack with the Supergirl logo in one hand, and a small hand in the other.

“Kara,” Lena breathed out with palpable relief.

“We,” Kara started exaggeratedly ushering the boy inside and closing the door, “came to see how mama is doing.”

“Hi, mama!” Liam greeted happily, letting go of Kara’s hand to run to Lena. He stopped himself just before he collided with her chair and climbed into her lap, wrapping his small arms around her neck.

“My baby,” Lena sighed while she hugged him, all stress leaving her body.

“Tell mama what we did, Lilo,” Kara instructed softly, walking towards them in a slower pace.

“Ieie and me worked, and we saw lots of puppies, and I play wif them!” he recounted excitedly, bouncing on Lena’s lap, his bright blue eyes sparkling.

Lena smiled and brushed his hair away from his eyes. “You did? That’s so cool,” she gushed with him. “How many puppies did you see?”

“So many, mama. Like more than five!”

“Wow, that’s a lot of puppies,” Lena agreed, and Liam nodded vigorously. “And the puppies didn’t get your glasses all dirty?”

“Oh they did,” Kara laughed. “Lucky ieiu went prepared.”

“Isn’t she always?”

Kara reached them and pressed a kiss to Lena’s hair. “Hi.”

Lena smiled up at her. “Hi,” she echoed, angling her head back as a silent way to ask for a kiss, which Kara was more than happy to comply. The kiss was rather chaste, due to the little boy on Lena’s lap, but it lasted longer than the boy would have liked.

“Mommies!” Liam protested.

They broke the kiss laughing.

“Sorry, Lilo, I just really missed your ieiu,” Lena told him, brushing his hair back.

“You kiss a lot,” he said crinkling his nose.

“We love each other a lot,” Kara answered simply.

“Very much,” Lena agreed. “Just like we love you a lot,” she added, looking up at Kara with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“So much,” Kara agreed, leaning closer to Liam’s face.

“And you see,” Lena started, but instead of continuing talking, both her and Kara just started peppering kisses on Liam’s face, one on each side, making the boy squeak and gasp.

“Staaaaaahp,” he screeched between giggles.

“We can’t help ourselves,” Kara laughed.

“We just love you too much,” Lena finished. With one last kiss they stopped their attack to his cheeks and Lena helped the boy straighten himself back. She brushed his hair back in place and fixed the glasses on his face. “So how do you like your new glasses, Lilo?” she asked, holding Liam at arm's length so she could look at his face. Liam looked up at her with a big smile, head thrown back so he could see through the glasses that were perched almost at the tip of his nose, eyes comically large through the lenses. “They look so good on you, my love.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Lena assured. “Just like your ieiu.”

Somehow Liam’s smile got even bigger.

“He’s a little self-conscious about them,” Kara commented.

“What? What do you mean?” Lena asked shocked. “You look great, my love.”

Liam shrugged his answer, cheeks blushing pink the same way Kara’s did. “If people don’t like?”

“You do know I made them, right? You think I’d make something ugly for you?” she sounded almost offended, but Kara could tell she was teasing.

“No,” he said timidly.

“Of course not. And you’re the cutest most beautiful little boy in the entire world. Isn’t that right, ieiu?”

Kara nodded. “And beyond,” she added. “A pair of glasses won’t change that.”

“And how do they feel?” Lena asked then. “Did they help?”

Liam nodded vehemently. “It’s not so loud ‘nymore, mama!”

Lena smiled at her son, rubbing her thumb over his cheek much like she did with Kara. “I’m so glad, my love. I hate when you’re in pain.”

“No more headaches, Lilo,” Kara said.

Liam grinned up at them and nodded, he then leaned back on Lena’s lap and settled against her, head on her chest.

“How was the meeting?” Kara asked and Lena grimaced.

“Morgan Edge is the most despicable person I know,” Lena said tiredly, then she paused and cocked her head to the side. “Well, after, you know who.”

“Tall, redhead, has a knack for destruction?” Kara asked teasingly.

Lena laughed. “But everything is better now that you are here,” she said brushing Liam’s hair back again, as more of a habit than necessity.

“I’m glad,” Kara said smiling down at them.

“But the rest of the day is promising to be rather slow,” Lena added. “So at least there’s that.”

“So… I have a story I have to follow, and it does not involve puppies,” Kara trailed off, forcing a smile when Lena looked up at her.

Lena rolled her eyes, with no lack of affection. “Go,” she told Kara. “We’ll be fine, right Lilo?” she asked directing to Liam.

The boy agreed, nodding with a big smile on his face.

“You’re the best!”

Lena shrugged. “I really am.”

Kara leaned down to kiss Lena again. “I’ll see you later. Love you.” She kissed Liam soundingly on the cheek and repeated, “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Lena said.

“Love you fhree!” Liam said grinning, making both women smile as well.

Kara walked away, leaving Liam’s backpack on Lena’s desk. “I’ll pick you guys up for dinner?”

Lena nodded.

“Bye, I love you,” she said again when she reached the door.

“We love you too,” Lena called. “So,” she said turning to Liam after the door was closed. “What do you plan on doing today, mister?”

Liam shrugged. “Work wif’ mama,” he said simply.

“You wanna help me work today?” she asked him and he nodded. “That’s good. I really need some help today, I have a lot of work to do.”

“I help!”

 

Liam spent a few hours on Lena’s lap, drawing on old blueprints while Lena worked, both their shoes laid discarded under Lena’s desk; every now and then she’d ask him a question, just small things so he felt like he was helping.

“What colors do you think our new smartwatches should have?” she asked as she was finishing the plans to send for production.

Liam chose a few of his crayons and set it for her. “These,” he said, with a voice that gave no space for discussion. There were the expected Supergirl colors, the deep blue and red of her suit and cape, the yellow of the crest, along with a lighter blue, a nice shade of green, a light pink, and purple, making his own personal rainbow.

“All of those?” Lena asked amused.

Liam frowned and looked up at her, Lena was already in love with the way he looked at her over his glasses, and how the frame kept perched on the tip of his nose no matter how much she tried to slide them up. “Too much?” he asked serious.

Lena could only smile at him. “No, my love, those are great,” she assured him, already cataloging the colors. “Which one would you want?”

“The pink one,” he said with no hesitation. “Looks like cotton candy.”

Lena laughed. “It does, doesn’t it?” she agreed. “You think ieiu would like it?”

Liam nodded. “Ieie likes pink.”

“She does.”

“Mama don’t like pink,” Liam pointed out.

“Not particularly, no. Not for me.” She shrugged. “It looks better on ieiu anyways.”

“Mama always looks good,” Liam said simply.

Lena couldn’t contain her smile if she wanted. “Thank you, my love,” she said pressing a kiss to his head.

“But green for mama,” Liam added.

“Yeah? You think green is my color?”

Liam nodded. “And blue, like ieie.”

“Aren’t you my little fashionista,” Lena joked.

Liam shook his head no this time. “Wanna be sciencist like mama.”

“You wanna be a scientist?” Lena asked, choking up halfway through the short sentence.

Liam nodded again. “Help like mama. Wif science.”

Lena felt a sob rise up in her throat, but she held it back, a tear managing to slip through and down her cheek, but she wiped it away. “Oh, I love you so much, baby,” she sighed, hugging him close to her chest.

“Love you too mama.”

 

When it was time for Liam’s snack, Lena set everything aside in her desk to make place for his food, leaving only the tablet she was working on close at hand.

For some unknown reason Liam didn’t like his fruits mixed together, so they had to pack up everything in Tupperwares with divisions. Grapes, sliced apples, cut up bananas and strawberries, raspberries, nothing could touch, and there had to be a different Tupperware for what wasn’t fruit, in this case, the baby carrots and the cubed cheese. Liam wasn’t exactly a peaky eater, but he was a very exigent young boy; Kara liked to tease Lena and say that it came from her side of the family, because Kara didn’t really care what touched unless it was something she didn’t particularly like, like eggplant or zucchini, she didn’t even care what order she ate in, but Liam did. He had to always start with the bananas and work his way through the fruits, and then the carrots and the cheese, leaving the grapes for when he was finished with everything else, then he needed to have some water before eating his pudding.

Lena laughed when she saw that Kara had packed a snack for her as well, nothing much, just some almonds and a little extra of fruits and an extra juice box.

They ate mostly in silence, Lena still working, answering the occasional question Liam had while checking the month’s budgets.

“Mama get bored?” Liam asked as he munched on a slice of apple.

Lena laughed. “Mama’s too busy to get bored,” she told him. “But sometimes I do need a break from it all. Why? You’re getting bored already?”

“No,” he shook his head to emphasize. “But ieie’s work is more talk.”

“Well, today I have more paperwork to do, yes, but I have to talk quite a lot. I need to make sure everyone is doing their jobs right, and I have meetings to talk about what we have to do and all of that, and people come to me asking me to do things as well. A lot of ieiu’s job is quiet too, she talks a lot with people but then she has to write down everything that was talked.”

“Oh!”

“Yeah. And ieiu doesn’t get to go to the labs and create cool things like I do,” Lena added.

“Yeah,” Liam agreed. “But mama get estessed a lot.”

Lena laughed at that. “Stressed, you mean?” she asked.

Liam nodded. “Ssssteressed,” he tried, and puffed his chest when Lena smiled at him approvingly.

“My job can be very stressful,” she agreed. “But you and your ieiu always know how to cheer me up.”

“Good.”

“I think so too.”

A few minutes later, when Lena’s assistant popped his head inside her office, Lena was still drinking from her juice box and she enjoyed more than she should the look on his face upon seeing her doing so, and with a small child in a dinosaur sweater on her lap.

“Mrs. Luthor-Danvers,” the young man said hesitantly, “your four thirty is here.”

“Thank you, Kevin,” she said checking her watch, “you can send them in in five.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He nodded and left.

“Lilo,” Lena said as she placed Liam on her desk so she could get up, “I need you to be very quiet now, because I have a very important work talk,” she instructed as she cleaned her desk from their snacking.

“Okay,” he said with a nodded. “Can I stay wif you?”

Lena smiled at him and bent down to squish his face with a kiss. “Yes, you can stay, my love. Here,” she said placing a new sheet for him to draw. “Just behave like the good boy that you are, okay?” Liam nodded and Lena placed another kiss on his forehead before sitting back down on her chair, allowing Liam to jump back on her lap.

The look that the fancily suited man threw at her upon seeing Liam on her lap was one she shouldn’t be used to getting, but alas there they were, it was also a look that meant he wasn’t getting anything he wanted from her.

Lena remained professional the entire time, and on her lap Liam kept his promise and remained quiet, throwing his head back to look at his mama whenever she spoke, and then back at the man who looked like he was controlling himself not to lose his cool.

Ben Lockwood had recently taken over Lockwood Steel after his father passed, and there he was trying to re-tie old business relationships.

“For 20 years, Lockwood Steel was used in some of Luthor Corp's most successful products,” he said.

“Well, yeah, that is true, but in case you weren’t aware, we rebranded,” Lena told him. “ _Six years ago_ ,” she added. “And in order for L-Corp to remain successful, it has to stay current. Steel made with Nth metal is the future.”

“Shouldn't the past matter, too?”

Lena sighed. “Look at it this way. This is an opportunity for you to modernize the plant, and your workforce.”

“Well, yeah, but those machines cost millions of dollars.”

“Your father was a businessman, and a good one. I assume you learned with him. Just because it's the march of progress, doesn't mean you have to be left behind.”

“March of progress?” he parroted, getting visibly agitated. “You work with the things that killed him. The things that are taking our jobs and destroying our-”

“Mr. Lockwood,” Lena said in a warning tone.

But he was having none of it. “Nth metal, alien technology? I hear you even got some image device that lets them hide what they are,” he hissed with barely contained anger. “That's really sick.”

Lena looked down at Liam with concern, disliking the way this conversation was going. “I understand that you're angry, okay?” she told him calmly. “But you can't go down this path. Blaming other people for your problems, you will just end up like my brother.”

The man looked outraged. “They're not people,” he spat. “They are fucking coc-”

“Mr. Lockwood that’s enough!” Lena said raising her voice to the most authoritative tone she could muster, so much so it startled Liam and he looked up at her with wide eyes. “I’ll have to ask you to leave my office before I call security,” she told him in a tone that made it very clear she wasn’t asking.

He scoffed but turned around to leave, stopping before he reached the door to face her again. “You’ll regret this Luthor,” he spat out.

“Doubtful,” she said insolently. “And it’s Luthor-Danvers,” she corrected.

With one last scoff, he turned on his heels and marched out, slamming the door behind him.

“He not very nice,” Liam said simply once the noise of the door stopped ringing in his ears.

Lena couldn’t help but burst into laughter at his words. “He really wasn’t,” Lena agreed, and Liam seemed really proud of himself for making his mama laugh. “He didn’t upset you, did he baby?”

Liam nodded. “A little,” he said, touching his ears as if to block the sound. “Too loud, and rude. Why so angry?”

Lena sighed. She set the boy up on her desk so she could look him in the eye.

“You see, Lilo,” she started. “Long ago, way before you were born, before your ieiu and I got married even, earth only had humans. At least that we know of.”

“Really?” he asked with a frown, not able to imagine a world without other species.

“Yes, so weird, right?” she asked trying to use a funny voice to lighten the mood. Mostly her mood, her heart was beating too fast, this was a topic that she should approach with Kara with her, Kara had first-hand experience in the subject, unlike Lena. “So humans weren’t used to seeing so many different people all the time, unlike your ieiu for example, who visited many different planets when she was young. And that makes humans scared of what’s different, of those who are different, just like some people don’t like that you have two mommies because they are used to seeing a mommy and a daddy.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, and sometimes, that fear turns into anger. And people get stressed with their own lives when it’s not going how they want, and they blame it on other people and they get angrier.”

“So the man don’t like aliens?” Liam asked, a deep frown behind his glasses.

“Yeah, he doesn’t like aliens,” she said softly.

“And he say mean things.”

“He says mean things because he blames aliens for things going wrong in his life.”

“Did aliens make his life wrong? It our fault?” The confusion in his face made Lena’s heart hurt, along with his words.

“Oh, no, baby,” she said holding his hands in hers. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” she assured. “Nor any other alien living here.”

“But he hates us,” he insisted.

“He hates those who look different from him, because it’s easier to hate others than it is to accept that his life isn’t the way he wants because he is not enough for it. Which is why I made the device that helps aliens who look different to look more like humans, like papa J’onn can do with his powers, to protect people from those who don’t like them.”

“Mama help!” he said, cracking a smile.

“Yes, baby, I try to help as much as I can.” She squeezed his hands and continued. “They shouldn’t need to hide, but it’s safer.”

“Why?”

“You know how your ieiu sometimes has to fight aliens?”

Liam nodded. “Cuz they bad.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean all aliens are bad.”

Liam shook his head no.

“But some people don’t know many aliens, and when they see someone different doing bad things, they think all people who look like that will do bad things.”

“Thas silly,” he exclaimed.

“It really is. It’s not okay to hate someone for things they haven’t done.”

“So the man bad?”

“The man is wrong,” she told him. “And sometimes people do bad things when they are wrong.”

“Oh. But ieie protet the world.”

Lena smiled at him, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Yes, your ieiu protects the world. From humans and aliens alike.”

“You need a hug mama? Your heart is really fast.”

“I think the glasses aren’t working as well as they should,” Lena teased. “But yeah, I could use a hug from my favorite person.”

Liam smiled and threw himself at Lena, his tiny arms going around her neck, trying to hug her as tight as he could.

Lena sighed into the hug. “Oh, mama loves you so much, baby, I just wish I could make the world perfect for you.”

“’s’okay, mama. You do lots.”

Lena choked on a sob, she didn’t know what she did to deserve such a perfect little boy, such a perfect family.

 

“Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, your wife is here.”

Lena didn’t even look up from the sleeping boy with his head on her lap, her lips turning into a smirk as she kept running her hand through light blond hair. “You don’t need to announce yourself, love.”

Kara laughed as she closed the door behind her. “It makes me feel important.,” she joked.

“You are important, my beautiful wife,” Lena told her. “In fact, you are the second most important person in my life,” she added, hands and eyes never leaving Liam.

“When you put it that way I feel like I should be jealous,” Kara joked.

Before Lena even knew, Kara was sitting next to her on the couch.

“Sorry I’m late,” Kara said, pressing a kiss to Lena’s cheek. “Super emergency.”

“It’s fine.” Lena smiled at Kara and allowed her wife to wrap an arm around her, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“How long has he been out?”

“Just about fifteen minutes, he wanted to wait for you, but he couldn’t keep his eyes open.”

Kara laughed softly. “Damn, I love watching him fight sleep, it’s the cutest thing.”

“It really is, isn’t it?” Lena agreed.

“You ready to go?”

Lena nodded against Kara’s shoulder. “Yeah, just need my shoes.”

“Under the desk?” Kara asked and Lena nodded again. Within seconds Kara was in front of her, putting her shoes on for her.

“Thank you, love.”

Kara just smiled at her and placed a kiss on her lips before picking Liam up, careful not to wake him, cradling him gently against her chest, tiny backpack on her shoulders. Lena had seen the sight a million times, but it never ceased to make her heart flutter in her chest.

“Let’s go home.”

Lena smiled and followed Kara out, locking her office on the way. When they got to the car, Kara strapped Liam to his seat without as much as a grumble from the passed-out boy, that was until Kara moved away, and he couldn’t feel her presence anymore. Liam whined but didn’t wake up, and Kara closed the door gently.

As soon as Kara turned around, away from the car, Lena was falling into her arms, head finding its way to the crook of Kara’s neck, arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and a tired sigh escaping her lips. And Kara was more than prepared for it, her arms wrapping around Lena automatically, one hand on her back, the other cradling the back of her head; she pressed kisses to Lena’s hairline as her hands tried to massage the tension out of her wife’s body.

 “He wore you out that much?” Kara asked with a laugh.

Lena groaned. “Not him.”

“Huh?”

“I had a meeting, with the former steel supplier.”

“Lockwood Steel, right?”

“Yeah, Peter’s son, Ben, he took over after his father passed and he was not happy that I changed suppliers and spit out some anti-alien bullshit in front of Liam.” Lena felt Kara tense in her arms. “And I had to explain to him about prejudice against aliens, I was definitely not prepared for that conversation.”

“I’m sure you did great,” Kara assured her. “I can talk to him if you want. We can go over it together.”

“I’d like that, yeah,” Lena said, nodding.

“Anything else?”

“Just a long day and I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Let’s go home so we can get you in bed.”

“You’re always trying to get me in bed,” Lena teased.

Kara hummed in agreement. “It’s where you do some of your best work.”

Lena laughed against Kara’s neck. “God I love you.”

\-------

 

“There’s something I wanted to discuss with you, darling,” Lena said later that night, in bed, after she recounted to Kara everything she told Liam and Kara reassured her she did a great job and that as always she trusted her judgment on all things.

Kara grimaced, propping herself up on the pillows. “When you say darling like that it’s never about a new position you want to try out,” she joked.

Lena was too tense to roll her eyes at her wife. “It’s serious, yeah,” she confirmed.

Kara frowned. “You’re nervous,” she pointed out unnecessarily.

Lena chewed on her bottom lip for a second before she managed to say, “It’s about Liam’s powers.”

“O-kay,” Kara said slowly, frown still in place. “What about them?”

“The glasses aren’t working as well as I hoped.”

“What do you mean?”

“When we were having that conversation, Liam pointed out that my heart was very fast.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, and from my calculations, the glasses should have controlled his senses better, he shouldn’t be able to hear someone’s heartbeat, which means-”

“His powers are stronger than we anticipated,” Kara concluded.

“They’re getting stronger,” Lena said. “I think they’re stronger than they were last month. I think… I think in a few months or so, he could have fully developed superhearing.”

Kara’s frown was back. “That doesn’t make sense, Lena. Jon didn’t even develop his senses fully.”

“Jon didn’t manifest any of his powers until he was eight,” Lena pointed out. “By that logic, Liam is over five years too soon already.”

“That’s true.”

“I think…” Lena started, but let it hang in the air.

“What?”

“I think that because he was conceived through IVF as opposed to Jon who was conceived the regular way… I think that made his powers develop earlier.”

“Okay. Is that what you wanted to discuss? The nature of his powers? Because you sounded a lot more serious than that.”

“I wanted to discuss… suppressing his powers instead of just dampening them,” Lena finally managed to say, her heart hammering in her ribcage, terrified that Kara would take offense in her suggestion.

But instead of outrage, Kara looked at her softly. “Hey,” she said in her gentles voice. “Look at me,” she asked and Lena did so, and Kara reached for her, touching her face with soft fingers. “Please calm down, your heart is so loud I’m afraid you might wake Liam.”

Lena laughed at the joke and felt herself starting to relax as Kara tried to soothe her.

“Breathe, :zrhueiao,” Kara instructed.

Lena did, following Kara’s demonstration breaths.

“Alright, now tell me why you think we should be suppressing his powers,” Kara asked so gently Lena almost wanted to cry. By god, she loved that woman, always so understanding even when Lena could tell she wasn’t very enthusiastic about the idea.

“He’s just so young, Kara, he’s just a baby. Our baby. I don’t want our baby to be in pain, I don’t think he should suffer through all of this at this age.”

“I don’t want him to be in pain either, but his powers are part of who he is.”

Lena nodded. “And they’ll still be a part of who he is. I’m not saying take them away for good. I’m just saying to suppress them for a while, a few years, just until he’s old enough to deal with this.”

“How old is old enough?”

“I don’t know, Kara, but obviously not at two!” Lena raised her voice just a little bit in frustration.

“Okay, I’m sorry. I just want to understand you.”

“I just want him to be able to have a normal childhood, to be able to just be a kid, without all the responsibilities that come with the powers. He’s too young,” she insisted. “Too young to control them, too young to have all of that. You didn’t get them until you were twelve, Jon only started developing at eight, Clark’s came more or less with puberty, but Liam is two and a half and already he has his hearing and his speed is not much but it’s definitely not human and just… Two is too young!”

There was a long pause, in which Lena had to remind herself not to be nervous because her wife would never judge her for her beliefs and even if they disagreed, they’d still be okay.

“I get it,” Kara said after long enough that Lena was almost getting nervous again. “These powers are a lot to take in, even as a teenager, let alone a toddler. And controlling them is not as easy as Clark and I make it seem, it takes practice.”

“Jon still struggles quite a bit with control.”

Kara nodded. “I know.” Then, “do you really think his powers are going to come up this early?”

“It’s mostly a theory, but I believe so, yeah.”

“What else?”

“What do you mean?”

“I know you, Lena. There’s something else bothering you.”

Lena nodded. “I’m afraid he could manifest some of his powers at daycare and out himself, I’m afraid of what could happen to him if people found out he’s an alien,” Lena confessed. “Alien resentment and hate are spreading and growing so fast. I just want him to be safe. His safety is the most important thing in the world to me.”

“I know it is. It’s the most important thing to me too.” Kara looked at Lena for a moment, just watching her face as she pondered things over, Lena was so beautiful, there were moments she still couldn’t believe Lena had chosen to spend the rest of her life with her, she just loved Lena and Liam and their family, so much. “I agree with you.”

“What?”

“I agree,” Kara repeated. “Two is too young, he shouldn’t have to live in pain, and if it happened that his powers came along, he wouldn’t be able to control them properly. That could be dangerous for him and other people, including you.”

Lena could only nod.

“I mean, Jack Jack is cute in the movies and all, but real life, that is freaking terrifying.”

Lena laughed. Of course Kara would make an Incredibles reference in this conversation.

“Imagine if he got, say heat vision next,” Kara continued. “That’s not a fun power when it first comes out.”

“I’m not trying to be radical here, I don’t want to take his powers away forever because I think they’re bad or anything,” Lena said.

“I know.”

“I just think they will cause him harm if they come along too soon. Just to think of the pain he’s already in because of his hearing, and knowing that will only get worse, that before he can learn to live with it, he’ll be in so much pain, that’s the worst thing for me.”

“You blame yourself, don’t you,” Kara said, looking into Lena’s eyes.

Lena didn’t even try to hide it, she just nodded, Kara knew her too well.

“It’s not your fault, Lena, you didn’t do anything wrong. You found a way that we could make a baby, the two of us, our baby.”

“Maybe playing god has its consequences, and having to watch my son suffer is my punishment.”

“Hey, don’t talk like this,” Kara chastised softly. “You did an amazing thing, Lena. You created a miracle; he’s our little miracle, and he is perfect in every way.”

Lena nodded, the tears burning in her eyes, threatening to spill, and she let them, she wasn’t ashamed of crying in front of her wife, she knew she didn’t need to hide from Kara.

“His powers are an inevitable part of him, a part that is much more my fault than yours.” Kara smiled as she wiped the tears from Lena’s cheeks. “This is not on you, it’s his heritage; sooner or later his powers would manifest either way and we’d have to decide how to deal with them, be it in two, three years or now.

“I admit I never really thought of it like this. You know my experience with these powers was very different, it was just an addition to crash landing on a new planet after twenty years of nothing and the death of everything I knew… it was a traumatic experience on top of all the rest of the trauma. But I was twelve. I never thought about how it is to grow up with them from an early age, and even with Jon, you know, experiencing things through him, he was much older. You’re right, Liam is too young. I can’t even imagine what he’s going through. He’s not prepared for all of this.”

“You can prepare him,” Lena told her in a sniffle.

Kara shook her head. “No, _we_ can prepare him. Ehl Mayarah. We’ll decide how we’ll go about it some other time. But right now I just need you to know that I agree with you and I support your decision to temporarily suppress his powers before they can cause him harm.”

The tears were still running down Lena’s face when she buried herself inside Kara’s arms, letting the warmth and strength and safety of Kara’s hold bring her comfort. Kara who was her safe haven, her stronghold, who helped her be the woman she was today, who was always there for her, who always knew when she needed comfort without even having to be told.

“I love you,” Kara whispered against her hair. “Ehrosh :divi.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You know, I feel less of a trophy wife when your secretaries don’t announce me,” Kara said as she walked into Lena’s office.

“Perhaps I should buy you a new car, so you’ll feel better,” Lena joked.

Kara grinned. “I’d be fine with lunch.”

Lena chuckled. “You’re so easy to buy.”

“It’s one of the reasons you love me.”

Lena hummed. “What are the others?”

“My smile, my abs, and how fast I can move my tongue,” Kara answered promptly, with a cheeky smile.

“No sparkling personality?”

“That one you just tolerate.”

Lena got up and circled her desk to get to Kara. “You forgot the most important one,” she said, reaching out to snake her arms around Kara’s waist.

Kara smiled as Lena’s body got closer and closer, until she could feel Lena’s breath on her skin. “And what is it?”

Lena grinned. “Your big strong arms.”

Kara laughed, wrapping said arms around Lena. “How could I forget my main quality?”

“It’s a wonder to me.”

Kara leaned down to kiss Lena.

“Hey,” she whispered against Lena’s lips.

Lena smiled. “Hi!” She then buried her face on Kara’s neck, enjoying the smell and the warmth of her wife.

“I just dropped the little monster at the daycare and I came here to see if you’d join me for lunch, can I borrow you for an hour or two?”

“You can borrow me for a lifetime.”

Kara hummed. “I think I kind of already have you for a lifetime.”

“Yeah, you do.” Lena accentuated her sentence with a kiss on Kara’s neck. “Lunch would be lovely, darling.”

“I was thinking on trying out that new restaurant that just got the Michelin star,” Kara suggested.

Lena chuckled. “I spoiled you too much. I’ll have Hector call in ahead, trophy wife.”

Lena stepped away from Kara and walked back to her desk.

“Hey, we all have roles in life,” Kara argued, though not even trying to hide her laugh.

Lena walked back to Kara after talking to her secretary, and placed her hands on Kara’s shoulders, looking up at her smolderingly. “Can the trophy wife spare a few minutes to have sex in the CEO’s office?”

Kara shrugged. “It’s part of the job.” Lena slapped her arm, making Kara giggle. “I thought you’d never ask, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers.”

\-------

 

They were in the midst of their lunch, Kara was enjoying what was possibly the best steak she’d ever had in her life, and Lena was making her way through an equally pleasing black truffle and shiitake risotto, when Kara got a text on her personal phone, the one that wasn’t Supergirl’s.

“I forgot to turn it off,” Kara said apologetically. They had an agreement from the time they started dating, that whenever they were having a date, even if it was an impromptu lunch date, they’d turn their phones off so they could focus on their time together without distractions. That agreement became a bit trickier once they had Liam, until they got a phone that was specifically for Liam related emergencies, which was the phone his day care had, and the phone their friends and family were instructed to call if something happened to the young boy. It was also the phone they let Liam play with, they weren’t crazy to trust their own phones in a toddler’s hand.

Of course Lena didn’t get mad at Kara for forgetting, it happened.

As Kara was turning her phone off, she got a glimpse of the message and frowned.

“Is everything okay?” Lena asked curiously.

“James is saying I need to check GBS asap,” Kara told her, still frowning. “What could be so important that he disturbs my lunch?”

Lena let out a small chuckle. “I don’t think he places the same importance on your lunch as you do.”

“Which is already disrespectful in and on itself,” Kara said entirely too serious, and Lena laughed again.

“Well go on,” Lena urged. “See what it’s all about.” When Kara looked at her, frown still well in place, Lena continued, “I mean, now I’m curious.”

Kara rolled her eyes with affection and put on the live transmission of the network on her phone.

“WHAT?” Kara immediately screeched as soon as the feed opened, loud enough for a few tables to look at her in distaste, but she didn’t have time to care, she was already turning her phone to Lena, who shared the same feeling, although more silently.

‘BREAKING NEWS: MORGAN EDGE TO BUY CATCO’, it read on the screen as the man himself talked shit in a press conference.

“This can’t be for real,” Kara said once her shock wore off.

“I wouldn’t put it past that sentient bottle of cheap cologne,” Lena groaned, and Kara looked up at her curiously. “The meeting yesterday,” Lena informed. “He’s resentful of me for getting good press lately, and of James for ‘allowing such press’, we both kind of pissed him off during the meeting. Only he would spend that kind of money on a grudge.” She signed.

“But he can’t do it, can he?” Kara asked. “Cat still owns most of it.”

“Technically Adam owns it now,” Lena reminded her. Cat had passed the company temporarily to her oldest son’s name while she was Press Secretary for President Marsden. “And I’ve heard around that most shareholders aren’t happy that CatCo’s in the hands of a college drop out and a former photojournalist.”

Kara’s frown was deep enough for her crinkle to make an appearance. “It really doesn’t look good for the company.”

“It doesn’t,” Lena agreed. “But why don’t we finish our nice lunch before we worry ourselves with more business?”

Kara nodded. “Yeah, sure. This can wait a few minutes.”

\-------

 

“Edge has been quietly buying up shares until today, when he put a tender offer to the majority shareholders,” Kara announced crestfallen as she finished her digging, placing the tablet on the coffee table as if it disgusted her.

“Hey! No more free press,” Lena said bitterly.

They were back on Lena’s office, sitting together on Lena’s sofa, legs on Kara’s lap as Kara’s hand ran absentmindedly over the smooth skin, Lena’s cheek pressed to Kara’s strong shoulder, naturally fitting together like only a couple that had been together for so many years could.

“You know him,” Kara said after a while. “You've invested in his portfolio, even. If you could talk to him, you might be able to be persuasive,” she suggested. “I’ve seen you in the boardroom, it’s scary… and hot. Just, don’t be hot near him. Ugh, that’s impossible, you can’t be less hot even if you try,” Kara groaned woefully.

Lena laughed at Kara’s antics. “Edge doesn't respect any opinions that aren't his own. Specially not a woman’s.”

“:Zrhueiao,” Kara started, the term of affection slipping out of her as easily as breathing air. “You have saved the world countless of times, with only minimal help from earth’s greatest hero,” she said teasingly, achieving her goal in making Lena smile. “How hard could one stubborn sexist be?”

Lena snorted. “You’d be surprised,” she joked. “But I’ll see what I can do.”

Kara smiled thankfully, leaning in closer to Lena’s. “That’s all I ask,” she said before pressing a kiss to Lena’s jaw, and then slowly descending to her neck.

“Are you going to thank me before I even do what you asked?”

“I’m about to thank you for wearing this shirt,” Kara husked out against Lena’s neck.

Lena laughed out loud. “No marks,” she warned.

Kara scoffed. “I know what I’m about, woman,” Kara said almost offended, and Lena laughed again.

\-------

 

When Lena arrived home that evening, her living room had been transformed into a cushiony fortress.

It seemed as if every single article in their linens closet was currently in there, presenting as some integral piece of the meticulously built pillow palace that sprawled as far as Lena could see. The furniture had been pushed aside to make room for the majestic construction, from experience Lena knew that it was all spread across the rooms down the hall, the piano probably pushed into the dining room.

And there was a surprise for her.

Neatly folded on a chair right next to the opening, was a pile of clothes, just Lena’s pajamas and Kara’s old NCU sweatshirt that Lena had taken possession within two months of dating her.

Lena smiled at the sight, the warmth that always accompanied thoughts of her wife and son spreading across her chest. She did the only thing there was to do: she kicked off her shoes into the foyer, dropped her purse somewhere, changed into the pajamas, without even caring where her work clothes had fallen, and dropped to her knees at the entrance of the immaculately assembled masterpiece of pillowed architecture.

Kara was not good at structures, she was brilliant. As all her previous pieces, it was absolutely iconic inside as well. It was cozy and spacious and so very comfortable.

Kara had managed to make walls, like they were inside the biggest, most comfortable camping tent known to human and alien kind. In fact, the first time Lena had seen one of Kara’s famous pillow palaces, as they liked to call, she was convinced Kara had just covered a store-bought tent in blankets until she stumbled into one of the walls and the entire thing came crashing down on the both of them.

The walls were mostly for show, but it prevented from seeing the sight she craved. She crawled her way through the hall of pillows, heading towards Kara’s and Liam’s favorite spot of the living room, where she knew they always took camp. And she was right, just as she passed through the curtain-y doors to the main room, she saw her favorite sight in the entire world.

Just in front of the large floor to ceiling windows that allowed for a breathtaking view of the city and most importantly of the stars, which was left uncovered as all the other times, laying in the biggest nest of pillows that side of the country had ever seen, stood the two people who made up the entirety of her heart and world.

Kara cradled Liam protectively into her side, both turned to the window, and Lena had no doubt that before the boy fell asleep Kara had been telling him stories about the stars and about the planets she visited or knew about.

Kara was facing opposite from her, in a way that was impossible for her to see Lena, but as soon as Lena crossed the doorway, Kara held out her hand invitingly at Lena.

Lena wasted no time into crawling towards her wife and tucking herself into Kara’s free side, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder, smelling the unique scent that was Kara’s mixed with Liam’s, and just a hint of herself on Kara’s shirt; the smell of family, Lena thought, of home.

Kara pressed a kiss into her hair and all the troubles of the day, well, of her life, really, dissolved away. They were the only three people that existed in the universe, just the three of them, in their little nook of pillows and linens.

“Welcome home,” Kara whispered to her, and Lena felt that deep in her bones as she let herself relax into Kara, letting her limbs weight and her eyes droop.

Before Lena could drift off into sleep, however, Kara said something else.

“Hmm?” Lena hummed in question, trying to awake her fuzzy brain, she knew what Kara wanted though.

“How’d it go?” Kara repeated.

“As well as I thought it would. A bully like that only does what he wants, specially if he knows people don’t want him to.” The distaste sipped into Lena’s voice.

“So CatCo is gone, to the hands of that walking male privilege.”

Lena turned her head to place a kiss on Kara’s shoulder, to both comfort Kara and give herself the courage to say what was in her head.

“Not necessarily.”

“What do you mean?” Kara asked, and Lena could practically hear the frown in her voice.

“I was thinking…” she said slowly, chewing on her bottom lip for a second before continuing. “What about… if I bought it?”

“You’re kidding,” Kara said, leaning her head back as far as she could without jostling Liam so that she could look at Lena. “Are you kidding?”

Lena made it easier for her and pulled back a little, away from the safety of Kara’s arms.

“Well, we... I could put it in your name, if you want,” Lena added, as if that was the problem Kara had with it.

“I don’t want a company,” Kara said promptly, a deep frown on her face as if she couldn’t believe Lena suggested such thing.

“You want to save it from Edge, don’t you? Plus, you know more about a media company than I do,” Lena pointed out. “You worked directly under Cat for years, you know what goes in it all.”

“You’re better at business than me,” Kara said almost accusingly.

Lena chuckled softly. “If you don’t want it, it’s fine,” she said with a shrug.

But Kara could see the vulnerability her wife was trying to hide it, the fear of judgment from years living with such a strict mother.

“Hey,” Kara called softly, pulling Lena closer to her, she placed a kiss on Lena’s forehead before continuing. “You are the bravest, kindest, most amazing person I know,” Kara told her. “And I love and admire you so much.”

Lena hid her face in Kara’s shoulder again and placed a kiss there.

“I trust your judgment in everything. If you want to do this, if you think that’s the best course of action, I’ll support you. I’ll support you always.”

Lena sighed in relief. “Good, because I already put in the offer, the paperwork will be finalized in the morning.”

Kara laughed. “Rao, I love you.” She pulled Lena’s face up so she could kiss her, grinning down at her when they parted. “That’s pretty badass, you know?”

Lena smiled. “You think?”

Kara nodded. “Like Supergirl.”

Lena laughed then, loud enough to disturb Liam’s sleep, making the boy stir in Kara’s arm, bury his face on her shoulder, and go back to his soft little snores as if nothing happened.

“I’m sorry baby,” Lena whispered, and she and Kara dissolved into a fit of silent giggles. “You were right, you know,” she added once the laughter died down, and she watched Liam sleep in Kara’s arm, drooling on her shirt as he snored in her ear. But Kara didn’t look like she was disturbed by this, no, just looking at Kara’s face one could tell that Kara thought this was the best thing that had ever happened to her, and Lena felt like that as well.

“About what?”

Lena smiled, eyes fixed on Liam, letting a familiar rush of emotions wash over her; the ‘I love my son so much I could cry’ kind of emotions.

“He’s our little miracle.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there's one more Kryptonian expression I need to explain, Ehrosh :divi, it's something I came up with using the expression for "good journey/life" which is 'ehrosh :bem' and changing the 'good' for 'light', so it's an expression that means something like 'light of my life'. 
> 
> That's it, any questions about their marriage and everything else in this timeline may be answered in the future.
> 
> As always, I live for the comments, and my tumblr @myheartisbro-ken is always opened for questions. Bye!


End file.
